


Unlocking the Door

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Gen, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a huge world, even larger universe, and they probably didn't give a single shit about her petty problems. Much more was going on in the world but she couldn't help but feel excluded. She was an outcast, a wallflower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocking the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while!

The sky was a unique shade of purple that night. It gleamed with violets mixed with red hues as the sun set and bid its final goodbye for the night. Stars dotted the mighty expanse above her, twinkling like that song described them so. 

Such a huge world, even larger universe, and they probably didn't give a single shit about her petty problems. Much more was going on in the world but she couldn't help but feel excluded. She was an outcast, a wallflower. 

She didn't use to be. In fact, she happened to be Miss Popularity at her old school. She _was_. _Had been_. 

But that changed. She was thrown out of the faddish crowd because of her choice to reveal herself. To show her true colors. To step out of the closet. 

And that's what angered her. 

She bit her lip and furrowed her brows, legs swinging off the edge of the roof. Her heel slammed into the underside of the overhang. She felt like the whole building rattled but that must've been her imagination. She wasn't some colossal giant to make the world tremble at her feet. 

It was the reverse. She was a minuscule peasant begging for her life. 

Was she being dramatic? Was she enlarging her problems to bigger proportions? 

Probably. 

But she wasn't asking for pity. Her life wasn't some sob story. 

She had faced her troubles head on. She had took the bull by the horns, hoping to prove successful like some master matador. But that wasn't the case. She was some unlucky amateur ranch hand placed in the ring with a bucking bronco, unfortunate enough to feel every moment as she was flung. 

Damn the world for placing her in such state. 

As thoughts trafficked in her mind like a highway interstate she couldn't quite quell her growing anger. Eventually she knew she'd blow her casket and shout profanities like it was nobody's business. 

She dropped her head in her hands, covering her eyes from the pastel indigo sky. 

"Fuck me." It didn't come out as a whisper but it was loud enough to get her point across. 

"Well if that's what you feeling why avoid it?" An accustomed voice broke her from her stupor. 

Meg lifted her head from her hands as the person sat down next to her. 

Despite being almost four years younger than her, Arryn was taller than her and she knew she'd only grow to be larger. She frowned as she faced her raven haired friend. 

"Why are you here?" She asked, voice not entirely welcoming. She just wasn't in the mood for small talk at the moment. 

"Why are _you_ here?" Arryn shot back with a small smile. "I admire the sunset but something tells me you aren't up here for the view." 

"I'm not." Meg confirmed. 

"Something also tells me you aren't going share _why_ you're up here." As the teen opened her mouth to speak, her friend interjected. "Let me guess, ' _You're not_ '." 

Instead of responding, Meg looked forward towards the building across the street. It was a pizza parlor owned by the Ramseys. She and Arryn knew them well, along with their employees. 

Arryn knew Meg was crushing hard on their adopted son, Gavin, but knew better than to put her on the spot. Her business was her business. 

She also knew she was an incredible hypocrite considering she was pestering Meg right now. 

"I can guess what you're upset about." 

"Guess all you want." Meg fired back, clearly showing Arryn there was nothing to discuss with her miffed attitude. 

"I'm just trying to help. I can't if I don't know what's wrong." 

"I thought you said you had a guess?" Meg quirked an eyebrow, a sly smirk appearing on her lips. 

Arryn rolled her hazel eyes but smiled. "You bitch." 

"You're just going to keep bugging me until you get your answer, huh?" The brunette asked. 

"Yes." The raven haired girl confirmed with a nod. 

"Might as well spill then. Family and friends are assholes. They don't approve of my sexuality." In the corner of her eye Meg noticed Arryn pursing her lips. She should've figured the girl would be weary of this conversation. Hearing that her loved ones didn't like the idea of bisexuality might make her think her loved ones wouldn't either. "I thought my friends would support me but no! They're being jerks, too! ' _Oh you're just confused! You haven't made up your mind yet!_ ' Or, ' _I thought you liked that guy Gavin. Make up your mind!_ ' And then the jock douches at school keep asking if I want a threesome with them and a cheerleader. Ugh it's just so fucking frustrating." 

Arryn wrapped an arm around Meg's shoulder. She uncomfortably patted her on the back. She wanted to offer as much comfort as possible but hearing the brunette's vent worried her. What would make her experience any different? Would people make fun of her? Would her 'so called friends' abandon her, too? What if. . .what if _Barbara_ thought she was gross and refused to be near her? 

Oh god if that happened. . . 

"Arryn?" 

The raven haired girl snapped back into attention. "Huh?" 

"I asked if you were okay. You were staring off into space a bit." Meg asked. 

Arryn bit her lip. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." Her quavering voice did not convince Ms. Turney. 

"I didn't mean to scare you Arryn. Everyone's coming out story is different." 

"Yeah but if people are prejudice against those liking the opposite gender, why would they approve of those who like both?" Arryn asked, facing Meg. "And just because someone is 'pro-gay' doesn't mean they're 'pro-bi' or 'pro-pan'. Doesn't mean they support all of LGBTQIA. So I've never heard Barbara say anything against it. She doesn't seem to have a problem with any of the kids in our class that are openly gay. But. . .but she's not close with any of them. What if when I come out, she feels different? What if she thinks I'm gross and some pervert whose constantly looking at her ass? I just. . .ugh." Arryn slumped against the roof, head hitting the shingles of the roof. "This sucks." 

Meg frowned and laid down beside the younger girl. 

"And what if I'm alone? If I come out in high school like you, you'll be off to college." 

"Hey, I never said that." 

Arryn glanced at her with furrowed brows. "What?" 

"I never said I'd leave you in the dust and forget about you. We may have an age gap in between us but that doesn't prevent us from being friends. That'll be a tough time for you so. . .just know I'll be there for you." 

Those words seemed to subdue her problems, at least for the moment. 

As they lay in silence, Arryn reflected on something Meg had said. She grinned. 

"You confessed, huh? You said you liked Gav." 

The brunette's eyes widened as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Uh. . .um. . ." 

Arryn giggled like a schoolgirl. 

"Shut up!" Meg blushed harder. "Well, why don't you admit you have the hots for Barb?" 

The innocent and teasing laughter immediately ceased. Dread filled Arryn as she gaped at Meg. "Wuh. . .n-no. . ." 

"Oh come on, Zech. I know you dig that blonde." Meg playfully nudged the raven haired girl. Her hands flew up to cover her beet red face. The brunette broke into laughter. 

"I do not _dig_ her!" The embarrassed girl argued. 

"Oh yeah, sorry, you _loooooove_ her!" 

"Oh god. Is it that painfully obvious?" 

"Well, I wouldn't say _painfully obvious_. But if someone catches you at the right time they'd have to be blind not to see." Meg said, enjoying the way her prey squirmed. 

Arryn dragged her hands down her face exaggeratedly with a sigh. "How do you deal with crushes?" 

Meg gave a laugh with a shrug. "I offered assist in coming out. I haven't even touched the surface of snagging yourself a date yet. And besides, if and when I do ask Mr. Free out, I ain't helping you." 

The raven haired girl pouted. "Aw why Meg?" 

"Barbara is your problem. Besides, she probably wants something different than Gav. You'll just have to figure that one on your own." 

Arryn stuck her tongue out at Meg immaturely. "Aw you suck, Turney." 

She'd cross that road when she got there.


End file.
